Gundam SEED: Legacy of the Black Knights
by NEBSparky86
Summary: What started at the final battle over Mt. Fuji spills into the Cosmic Era after a FLEJIA detonates prematurely. Well known warriors from the Geass Universe must band with the Archangel in order to bring peace. Can the Black Knights bring peace to the Earthsphere or will their legacy burn in flames of war? Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Phase 1

Disclaimer: The characters and story elements of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Code Geass belong to Sunrise and Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse belongs to Satelight and is not being used for gaining monetary profit. I'm only borrowing them for this crossover fic and for entertainment only.

Gundam SEED: Legacy of the Black Knights

a.t.b. 2018

Above Mount Fuji, United States of Japan

Everywhere you look around the area of Japan's sacred mountain, you could see flashes of light crossing and cutting across the now cloudy and gray skies. Amid the flashes of red, yellow and orange cutting across there was an occasional blast of pink, lavender and lilac that cut even bigger into cloudy gray sky. A great battle was taking place for the fate of the entire world. The infamous Black Knights, contracted forces by the UFN, had joined forces with one of their sworn enemies, the Second Prince of Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, to stop an even greater threat. Set with Mount Fuji and massive sky fortress, Damocles, at their backs the Black Knights struggled fiercely against a numerically superior foe. What was a much bigger threat for the UFN and the forces of Schneizel el Britannia you ask? Why it was the founder and former leader of the Black Knights and now 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia. For one Knightmare Frame pilot in particular, this battle shouldn't have started in the first place. All she wanted was to free her homeland from the control of the Holy Britannian Empire and give her people back their identity as 'Japanese' instead of being referred to as mere Numbers as the Britannians had done to all of their conquered enemies.

For Kallen Kōzuki, that dream of freedom came true for her and her people, despite being a half-blooded Japanese resident of Japan. Unfortunately for the fiery red-haired pilot of the prototype ninth-generation Knightmare Frame, Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements, she and her comrades got more then what they bargained for when they allowed the current emperor become their leader two years ago. They asked him to become their leader and lead them into a revolution against a technological and numerically superior foe. Lelouch vi Britannia, had gone under the guise as Zero and set up the Black Knights as an organization fighting not just for the freedom of the Elevens, but for those who were brutally oppressed wherever tyranny and oppression were found. Despite the success, Lelouch was eventually found out to be a Britannian prince and was forced to flee after his subordinates turned on him. Kallen shook all of those thoughts out of her mind as she had one goal and one goal only… to kill the 99th Emperor of Britannia and avenge of the deaths that were caused by Lelouch's actions and cold-hearted decisions

"Damn you Lelouch," Kallen snarled as she tore through a number of Britannian Knightmare Frames in her way. "Because of you… we lost good people and you had to become so cold-hearted and cruel."

Finally breaking through the enemy Knightmare Frames, Kallen spotted her primary target the Shinkirō being escorted by other grunt Knightmare Frames and the Lancelot Albion. Preparing the make the final attack, Kallen screamed towards the Shinkirō and Lancelot. Unknown to Kallen, the UFN's 'ally' had just fired a very destructive F.L.E.I.J.A warhead and it was screaming towards it's intended target regardless if friend or foe was in it's way.

"_Kallen, get out of there!_" called out Kanami Ohgi.

However the warning came a little too late as Kallen broke off her pursuit and tried to flee. However, right before the warhead could detonate, a solar flare happened to streak across the solar system and caused a premature detonation of the F.L.E.I.J.A and Lelouch's countermeasure engulfing the most of the battlefield in bright emerald green light first swallowing Kallen, Lelouch and his escorts and the _Avalon_. As Kallen and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements was swallowed up by the light, she closed her eyes as she felt as if she was going to join her brother Naoto.

* * *

C.E. 71

Earth Alliance Headquarters JOSH-A

Alaska, Atlantic Federation

Things for the Earth Forces weren't looking so good as they tried to defend their prized and supposedly heavily defended headquarters. Their opponents, despite having a slightly smaller attack force, was technologically superior, better trained and better lead by their commanders. It was only a matter of time before they fell to their technologically superior foes of ZAFT. Among the defenders was one ship that had faced overwhelming odds and these technologically superior foes and came out on top. It was a lone white legged ship that had evaded every trap and ambush set before them. Unfortunately for the crew of this infamous ship, the Archangel, their superiors had left them to die because they hadn't carried out with ethos of Blue Cosmos. On board the Archangel, the crew was fighting desperately for what they thought was the most important battle for the Earth Forces.

"The Oleg has been sunk," reported Jackie Tonomura, the Archangel's radar operator reported.

"Move to port," ordered Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel. "We'll fill in the Oleg's space in the line.

The Archangel moved to the left to fill in the space that was empty from the mentioned ship being sunk by the attacking ZAFT forces. As the Archangel moved to fill in space left behind by the Oleg, a bright green flash of light briefly blinded everyone on the battlefield.

Also from a safe distance, a certain masked white coat ZAFT commander was overseeing the deployment of the Earth Forces defenses and analyzing it. Like most everyone, he too was temporarily blinded by the green flash of light. Once the flash of light had ended, he continued to analyze the battle and made his deductions.

"So they're sacrificing the Eurasian Forces and Legged ship," Rau Le Creuset summarized as he smirked to himself. "Sometimes the Earth Forces' plans can be quite entertaining. I sincerely hope that the legged ship makes it through."

"Uh... what?" asked Kallen as she opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't dead, but in the middle of another battle. "I'm not dead? But how? I was caught in the blast of that F.L.E.I.J.A and then…"

"_What kind of mobile suit is that?_" asked a GINN pilot as Kallen could hear them talking. "_It looks really puny and a piece of crap._"

"_Who gives a shit? Take that thing out quick,_" replied the pilot of the DINN next to the GINN, flying on Guul sub-flight lifter. "_Kill that damn Natural!_"

"So you think my Knightmare is a piece of crap, do you?" Kallen asked both ZAFT pilots as she was pissed. "Time to show you not to underestimate me. Whoever the hell you are."

Kallen readied the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements and let out an intimidating pulse of red light then gracefully charged at both ZAFT pilots without so much as letting them get the chance to shoot first. The Guren's first victim was the DINN pilot who had audacity to call her a damn Natural. The Guren bore a hole straight through the cockpit of the DINN, killing the pilot and mobile suit.

"_Holy shit! You killed Kenny!_" exclaimed the GINN pilot. "_Damn you! You damn __**Natural**__!_"

"_Seitzer! Get out of there!_" exclaimed a nearby ZuOOT pilot.

"_Like hell I will!_" snarled the GINN pilot. "_He took out Kenny in one attack. How the fuck did something so small take out a DINN in one attack?!_"

"You're next you damn elitist!" Kallen shouted as she charged at the GINN.

"_You damn NATURAL!_" the GINN pilot shouted before Kallen had her Guren's claw set on his cockpit.

"Send a postcard," Kallen said with venom in her voice as she used the Radiant Wave Surger on the GINN's cockpit despite the massive size compared to her Knightmare.

The GINN pilot screamed as he was being boiled alive from the searing heat of the Radiant Wave Surger. Within a minute or two, the pilot was dead and the GINN had been taken out of action without a functioning cockpit. Once Kallen was finished, she proceeded to fight her way through ZAFT pilots who thought she was with the Earth Forces. It didn't take long for the crew of the Archangel to take notice of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements as it was devastating the ZAFT forces.

"Captain Ramius, we've got an unknown mobile suit that's on the battlefield," reported Sai Argyle. "Checking library… not listed."

"Well, whoever they are, they're certainly not friends with ZAFT considering that they're tearing through them like hot knife on butter," observed the Archangel's pilot, Arnold Neumann.

"Captain, I have a visual on the unknown mobile suit," reported Miriallia Haw as she brought up the visual and saw the small Guren punching a hole through a purple- armored DINN and then all of a sudden graze a gray-armored DINN as it was passing through the battlefield.

"It looks small," said Murrue as she noticed the size the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements.

"Not to mention it's taking on mobile suits that are at least three… four times it's size," added Jackie Tonomura.

'Damn, I used up too much energy on that last Knightmare,' thought Kallen as she saw her energy filler deplete quickly. "Need to find someplace to recharge and maybe get some answers as to where I'm at and how I got here."

After searching for a few minutes, Kallen saw the Archangel and began heading towards it.

"Might as well introduce myself," Kallen said to herself before turning on the COM. "To the unknown ship, my name is Kallen Kōzuki and I need a place to land and recharge my Knightmare. Please respond."

"_We hear you Miss Kōzuki,_" replied the Archangel's captain. "_I am Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel. Your request to land and recharge is granted. But take note that any hostile intentions will be dealt with severely._"

"Understood Captain Ramius," acknowledged Kallen as she guided her Knightmare into the damaged port-side hull.

"Mechanics, prepare to receive an unknown machine for recharge and possible resupply," Murrue said over a phone to the mechanics of the ship.

"Captain, we've got an incoming aircraft," Miriallia reported as she spotted a damaged fighter coming towards the Archangel. "It looks like it's damaged."

"Is it going to try and make a landing?" asked a bewildered Murrue.

"But that's crazy," replied Arnold.

"Has the unknown mobile suit landed in the hangar?" Murrue asked Miriallia.

"Yes ma'am," answered Miriallia. "The mechanics started recharging it as soon as it reached an available berth."

"Deck crew, some nut in an aircraft is trying to make a landing," Murrue said to the mechanics over the same phone. "Take cover!"

* * *

After a harrowing escape with only a handful of survivors from the Eurasian Federation and about half of the fighting strength of ZAFT, it was time for some explanations from Kallen and respectively from Murrue and Mu La Flaga. During flight from Alaska, one of Archangel's crew members returned with a brand spanking new mobile suit that was stolen with help from Lacus Clyne and her father. Even this crew member, Kira Yamato, was interested in Kallen's Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements. Once explanations began, the captain and Commander La Flaga began discussing their next move.

"This is really turning out to be all sorts of weird things," Mu said to Murrue. "First that Kallen Kōzuki girl shows up in that… Knightmare machine she calls it. Then we find the Blitz and it's pilot somehow on our ship"

"Well, at least our fighting strength is slightly better then just having the Buster and Freedom," Murrue said softly before taking a drink from the cup of coffee. "But I doubt the Buster's pilot will fight with us considering that we're still wearing our Earth Alliance uniforms and he's still ZAFT."

"Think maybe hitting Panama would be a good way to see if he and the Blitz's pilot would see we're not their enemies?" Mu asked Murrue.

"Considering that the entire main force is there would be asking for a death sentence for us," answered Murrue before an alarm went off.

"_All hands level one battle stations!_" Sai Argyle called out over the COM. "_We have an unknown ship that just appeared out of a green flash similar to how the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements arrived._"

"What's going on Crewman Argyle?" Murrue asked Sai.

"An unknown ship has apparently appeared from a similar green flash that Miss Kōzuki came out of," reported Sai. "Miss Kōzuki has already gone down to the hangar and boarded her mobile suit as she recognized it immediately."

"And where is Miss Kōzuki now?" Mu asked Sai.

"Captain, I've Miss Kōzuki asking for permission to launch and engage the unknown ship," Miriallia reported to Murrue.

"Miss Kōzuki, do you know what that ship is?" Murrue asked Kallen as she opened a COM to the pilot of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements.

"_Yes, that's the Avalon,_" answered Kallen. "_It's the command ship belonging to Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99__th__ emperor of Britannia as well as the Camelot Corps's floating research facility._"

"_Calling to the unknown ship, I am Lelouch vi Britannia, in command of the flagship Avalon,_" the person on the other line called to the Archangel and her crew. "_Unidentified ship please respond over._"

"Britannian flagship, Avalon, this is Murrue Ramius, captain of the now renegade Earth Alliance ship Archangel," Murrue said to the other person. "We hear you."

* * *

"I see, so you were abandoned and left to die by your superiors in Alaska," summarized Lelouch as he and and his Knight, Suzaku Kururugi and Lloyd Apslund were on board the Archangel and in the briefing room with Murrue, Mu, Kira and Kallen in her Black Knights uniform. "Sounds to me that the old Britannian philosophy is strong here."

"Huh? What do you mean by 'Old Britannian philosophy'?" Mu asked Lelouch.

"The previous emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, believed that the strong devoured those who were weak and that the Britannians were free to feast on riches, wealth and even flesh," Kallen explained as she kept a wary eye on Lelouch and Suzaku should they try to take over the Archangel for themselves.

"And in the end, his philosophy was dismantled and Lelouch destroyed Britannian culture once he ascended the throne," added Suzaku, the Knight of Zero.

"You think that's what the Earth Forces believe in?" asked a confounded Kira Yamato. "That they can just take whatever want and do as they please?"

"Let me ask you, how many of your Earth Forces soldiers were fighting to defend your Alaska base?" Lelouch asked Murrue and Mu.

"I dunno, maybe six… seven thousand maybe no more than ten," answered Mu as he threw out a number.

"And how many of these… ZAFT soldiers were there?" asked Lelouch.

"Maybe about half of what we had to defend JOSH-A," Mu answered Lelouch. "But they had mobile suits and were technologically superior to our forces. That was until I learned there was a Cyclops System underneath Headquarters."

"Oh? And what does this Cyclops System do, by chance?" asked Lloyd Asplund, head of Camelot Corps.

"It's a microwave weapon that's used as a self-destruct plan for the Earth Forces," explained Mu. "But it seems as if the Neutron Jammers intensified the effect of the Cyclops to make it more lethal."

"My, my, this Earth Forces seems to be quite technologically advanced themselves," commented Lloyd.

"If that were the case, then the PLANTS and every Coordinator would needlessly be slaughtered and the Earth would run red with blood," Kira said aloud.

"What are your options?" Lelouch asked Murrue and Mu.

* * *

"Huh? The captain wants to speak to Dearka and I?" Nicol Almafi asked Miriallia as she let him and the Buster Gundam's pilot, Dearka Elsman out of their cells.

"If they're wanting us to join the Earth Forces, then they can forget it," snarked Dearka.

"You're an idiot," Miriallia said to Dearka as she smacked him upside his head. "For the record, we deserted the Earth Forces after barely escaping from JOSH-A with our lives."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dearka as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The Atlantic Federation command left us and the Eurasians to die just to lure your ZAFT buddies in to try and capture JOSH-A and wiped out more then half their fighting strength," Miriallia answered Dearka, much to the horror of both ZAFT Reds. "We escaped thanks to the help one of our pilots helping us escape. The captain and Commander La Flaga will fill you two in."

* * *

"Huh? You wanna attack Panama?!" asked a dumbfounded Dearka after Captain Ramius and Commander La Flaga laid out the plan. "As much as I'd like to tear the Earth Forces a new one, this seems kinda… impossible."

"Quite the opposite Pilot Dearka Elsman," Lelouch said to Dearka. "We know that ZAFT will want to strike back at the Earth Forces and strike back soon. The timing of our attack has be precise and earlier before ZAFT launches their attack."

"But you've got a problem," Nicol said to Lelouch. "It's highly unlikely that ZAFT will allow this ship join in **their** attack. They're more then likely to either shoot us in back while we attack Panama or watch us from the sidelines and finish off the survivors."

"You bring valid points Pilot Almafi," Lelouch said to Nicol calmly. "Yet we have something that they don't have."

"Oh? Do tell," Dearka said in a mocking tone.

"The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements, Suzaku's Lancelot Albion and my Shinkirō all have technology that ZAFT doesn't have," explained Lelouch. "Plus the Avalon has a shielding and float system that's unfamiliar here."

"You think they'll try to capture them or at least analyze them," summarized Nicol as he seemed to catch on to Lelouch's thinking.

"That and there's also the possibility that they'll play nice with us provided we hand over some our prizes to them in good faith," added Lelouch.

"Prizes?" asked a confused Dearka. "What prizes?"

"We've got reason to believe that since the main force was sent to Panama, the Earth Forces' new mass production models might be at Porta Panama," Murrue answered Dearka, piquing up his interest.

"And we're gonna help ourselves to some of those new mass production models," added Mu. "Along with crippling the mass driver in the process."

"What the hell?" asked Dearka before forming a smirk on his face. "Pencil me in. I'm up for tearing the Earth Forces a new one."

"There's also the possibility that we can get you a small upgrade like say a beam saber or two to increase the chance of your survivability in battle," added Murrue. "Just in case you have to engage an opponent up close in close quarters combat."

"She's right about that Dearka," Nicol said to his friend. "You could use getting a beam saber or two."

"Are you in as well…?" Mu asked Nicol.

"Yes, I'm in as well," answered Nicol as he gave a slight nod.

"You can count on me as well," Kallen said as well. "Like Ohgi said one time, 'People's lives aren't just pieces on a chessboard.'"

As Kallen said that, she glared at Lelouch as she still hadn't forgiven him for the deaths of her comrades. Lelouch said nothing and discreetly left the briefing room with Suzaku and Lloyd. As they returned to their aircraft, the three of them took their time a took self-guided tour of the Archangel itself trying to familiarize themselves with the ship before Kallen spotted them and forced them to return to the Avalon.

* * *

"I was able to get their database on the machines they've encountered since the Archangel's deployment," Lloyd informed Lelouch. "Unfortunately, we're going to have to upgrade the Avalon and maybe even settle for acquiring some of the Earth Forces' new machines, those… mobile suits as they're called here."

"We should consider giving the Archangel some of our technology," Lelouch said to Lloyd. "Do you think it would be possible to give them the Blaze Luminous shield technology?"

"It is possible, your Excellency," answered Lloyd. "Normally I would have a problem with it since in their case, this ship requires an enormous amount of power to use the Blaze Luminous. But the Archangel seems to have the adequate power source needed to use the Blaze Luminous."

"Then get Nina and some your staff and return to the Archangel with the necessary equipment to begin the installation of the Blaze Luminous," Lelouch ordered Lloyd.

"Would it not be better to wait until after our attack on Panama, my lord?" Lloyd asked Lelouch. "It would be more logical to wait until then. And hopefully these ZAFT fellows will be civil enough to allow us to leave without having to squabble with them."

"You're right," agreed Lelouch. "Then let's get the plan in motion and make sure that the tasks at hand are cleared. We'll go ahead of the Archangel to scout out Porta Panama."

* * *

At the last known Earth Alliance controlled mass driver, a group of individuals were at work infiltrating the last supposedly heavily defended location in the Earth Forces' possession. If Panama fell, then the Earth Forces wouldn't be able to take the fight into space. However, those issues did not bother a small group of individuals that were infiltrating Porta Panama. These people were already considered as a threat to the Earth Forces, especially their leader. She was 21 year old Yui Takamura, of Takamura noble family before Japan was assimilated into the Republic of East Asia by force. With her were other individuals as well. Two were considered to be twins and from Russia in the Eurasian Federation, the shorter young woman in the group was from Nepal in the neutral Equatorial Union, the tallest of them was also from the Eurasian Federation like the two 'twins,' but he was from the area that used to be Italy and a petite blonde woman hailed from the Kingdom of Scandinavia. The last member of the group was from what used to be the United States of America in the Atlantic Federation. Each member of this group were each considered to be either criminals or rebels and had a price on their heads, mostly Yui Takamura.

"Man, I really hate these stupid Earth Alliance uniforms," complained the young Nepalese woman, Tarisa Manandal. "Pisses me off just to even look at them."

"Quiet," ordered Cryska Barchenowa, the older of the self-proclaimed 'Scarlet Twins.'

"We don't like having to wear them either, Tarisa ," the Italian member, Valerio Giacosa, said with his thick Italian accent. "But we got no choice. Otherwise Alliance pigs will be able to pick us off one by one."

"So… 'Princess'," began the American member, Yuuya Bridges, asked Yui in a sarcastic tone. "You really think that Earth Forces' new mass production model mobile suits are here?"

"If I didn't think they'd be here, I wouldn't have bothered to even consider coming to Porta Panama," Yui answered calmly ignoring Yuuya's jab as they entered a random hangar and discovering what they were looking for. "Well, it looks like the Intel was solid."

Valerio let off whistle of amazement at the sight of the Earth Forces' new mass production mobile suits. According to the Intel the small group got, the new mass production mobile suits were supposed to be a striped down version of the already famous Strike Gundam that had been lost in combat against one of the four stolen Heliopolis Gundams. For the small band of rebels the new mobile suits weren't much, but at least they would be able to try and put up a fight against their common foe who controlled the Earth Forces.

"So what do we do now Princess?" Valerio asked Yui as he and Yuuya were quick to use her nickname in reference to her former place of stature.

"Everyone, pick a mobile suit and get it up and running," Yui ordered the small group. "We need to be ready."

"Considering that ZAFT is bound to attack this place, I would have to agree with that," replied a glasses wearing blonde-haired soldier as he adjusted them. "I see you're all burning the midnight oil. Shows that you've got great initiative and I have no doubt that Command will look on that with favor."

"Oh… I didn't realize you were up," Yui said to the blonde-haired man. "I'm sorry sir. Um, we seemed to have forgotten your name sir. Could tell us that again?"

Tarisa looked to Yui with a dumbfounded look at first until Cryska shook her head at the Nepalese woman. The Scandinavian member then made a familiar motion as to tell her to play along with Yui's ploy.

"It's Carry," answered the man. "Ensign Jean Carry. I pilot that white prototype mass production model."

Jean Carry then pointed to the white painted mobile suit that had extra armor and somewhat looked what like the Duel Gundam with it's Assault Shroud armor. Yuuya widened his eyes in shock and amazement at the sight of the prototype mass production model.

"Finish up with your adjustments here," ordered Jean. "Then make sure you get some rest. That's an order."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Yui, as she spoke for the small group. "If you'll excuse us while we finish up here."

Jean then gave a slight nod as he went out on his way out of the hangar. Once the blonde-haired mobile suit pilot had left, the group let out a sigh of relief as the Coordinator left. Once the door could be heard closing, Yuuya then looked to Yui.

"I sure hope that we don't have to keep saluting every Earth Forces officer we come across," snarked Yuuya. "I didn't leave the Earth Forces just to be saluting those assholes again… 'Princess'."

"Just hurry and get to your mobile suits before he comes back and realizes that we're not with the Earth Forces," Yui calmly ordered everyone. "It was bad enough that we had to kill those pilots just to come and claim these."

"I think I'll this bad boy for myself," Tarisa said with a big grin as she jumped in the cockpit of the white mobile suit and tried to start up. "Huh? I can't start it up."

"Did you think that a Combat Coordinator was just gonna leave his suit for easy picking?" Yuuya sarcastically asked Tarisa. "My guess is that he put a lock on the OS."

"Tarisa, just take one of these other mobile suits," Valerio said cheerfully. "We'll upgrade it at a later time, okay?"

The Nepalese young woman sighed as she exited the white suit and took the mobile suit next to it. As everyone in the small band of rebels was claiming their mobile suits, Yui stood watch to make sure that no one was impeding their progress and would then claim a mobile suit for herself. She kept a careful eye until Yuuya called out to her.

"Hey Princess!" Yuuya called to Yui. "We're ready to go here. Get into your own suit and we'll get the hell outta here!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," said the voice of Jean Carry as he had returned to the hangar.

Yui and the others widened their eyes in shock as the blonde-haired doctor of engineering returned to see the rebels. Yui narrowed her eyes as she expected to see additional guards. Jean however reentered the hangar alone. He looked to each of the rebels as he saw them claiming a Strike Dagger of their own.

"So," began Jean, "you're the young lady that's being hunted by Blue Cosmos. Miss Yui Takamura."

"Crap, we're screwed," muttered Yuuya Bridges.

"It's inevitable to ZAFT is coming to attack and destroy this base's mass driver," Jean said calmly. "And I thought you were just rebels from South America that are still fighting against us."

"Yeah so?" challenged Tarisa shot back. "What's it to you? You're a Coordinator and you betrayed ZAFT. What makes you different from us? You're just as much a rebel as we are."

"Except that you have only two options," countered Jean. "You can either come under my command until an opportunity arises for you to escape. Or I can inform the base commander that the Samurai Princess is here and trying to steal mobile suits from the Earth Forces.

Not wanting to risk the off chance that Jean Carry was bluffing, which he was, Yui and the others had no choice but accept him as their commanding officer until the opportune moment presented itself.

* * *

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you…" Lelouch said to several Earth Forces soldiers who had come to seize and detain him and Suzaku, as he removed both eye contacts revealing his Geass power, "all of you will obey me."

Taking only a few seconds, the Geass power overpowered the will of those Earth Forces soldiers and set in as they were fully Lelouch's control. Once they were under his control, the soldiers then lowered their weapons and stood at attention and snapped a crisp salute to their new master.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Geass-controlled soldiers as they acknowledged Lelouch as their new master.

"Lelouch, we may have to be careful about using Geass here," Suzaku said to his friend.

"You're right about that," agreed Lelouch. "We certainly can't have this Earth Alliance knowing about Geass or those Blue Cosmos elitists that Captain Ramius and Commander La Flaga warned us about."

"Avalon, this is K-1," Lelouch said through his headset, "we've secured a hangar along with some… 'volunteers' as well."

"_This is Avalon,_" replied Lloyd Asplund. "_We acknowledge your last, your Majesty._"

"Please… this isn't Britannia," Lelouch replied coolly. "For now call me K-1 until we can get a proper footing here if we can't return to our own world."

"_Right, sorry… K-1,_" said Lloyd. "_We'll keep monitoring the channels while you and Suzaku get all of the conditions favorable for ZAFT and our friends from the Archangel._

"_May I inquire something K-1?_" Lloyd asked Lelouch.

"What is it?" asked Lelouch.

"_Are you planning on establishing the Black Knights here?_" asked Lloyd.

Suzaku looked to Lelouch as he too was curious to know if his best friend was going to try and set up the Black Knights in the Cosmic Era especially in light of hearing about the Bloody Valentine tragedy and the terrorist organization Blue Cosmos. If Suzaku knew one thing about Lelouch, it was that once the gears in his mind started turning, there was no stopping him. Lelouch smiled at the thought of creating a new Black Knights organization in the Cosmic Era, but he had little data and almost no knowledge of the history in the Cosmic Era.

"Right now, we have very little knowledge on this timeline," answered Lelouch. "We must gather more information on what we've entered into. Once we have obtained that, we can proceed with our next moves."

"_That seems like a smart move for now,_" agreed Lloyd. "_If you can get access to some historical files, Cecile and I can a look at them. From there, we can analyze them and have more knowledge on how to tackle this Earth Alliance._"

Author's Note: It's been a while since I started another fic. Hope you all will enjoy this one. Please read and review. If you like it, I'll keep writing. ^_^


	2. Phase 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and story elements of Gundam SEED, Code Geass and Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse. Sunrise owns both Gundam SEED and Code Geass and Satelight owns Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse. I am using the characters and story elements for entertainment purposes only and have no intention of making money.

Previously:

"_So," began Jean, "you're the young lady that's being hunted by Blue Cosmos. Miss Yui Takamura."_

"_Crap, we're screwed," muttered Yuuya Bridges._

"_It's inevitable to ZAFT is coming to attack and destroy this base's mass driver," Jean said calmly. "And I thought you were just rebels from South America that are still fighting against us."_

"_Yeah so?" challenged Tarisa shot back. "What's it to you? You're a Coordinator and you betrayed ZAFT. What makes you different from us? You're just as much a rebel as we are."_

"_Except that you have only two options," countered Jean. "You can either come under my command until an opportunity arises for you to escape. Or I can inform the base commander that the Samurai Princess is here and trying to steal mobile suits from the Earth Forces."_

"_Lelouch vi Britannia commands you…" Lelouch said to several Earth Forces soldiers who had come to seize and detain him and Suzaku, as he removed both eye contacts revealing his Geass power, "all of you will obey me."_

_Taking only a few seconds, the Geass power overpowered the will of those Earth Forces soldiers and set in as they were fully Lelouch's control. Once they were under his control, the soldiers then lowered their weapons and stood at attention and snapped a crisp salute to their new master._

"_Yes sir!" exclaimed Geass-controlled soldiers as they acknowledged Lelouch as their new master._

"_Lelouch, we may have to be careful about using Geass here," Suzaku said to his friend._

"_You're right about that," agreed Lelouch. "We certainly can't have this Earth Alliance or those Blue Cosmos elitists that Captain Ramius and Commander La Flaga warned us about knowing about Geass."_

Phase 2: Unexpected Alliance and Flay's Dangerous Confession

ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine.

"Our next set of orders have come from the homeland," ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset said to his staff and mobile suit pilots. "Our next target is the Earth Forces' remaining mass driver at Porta Panama. I must remind you all that it is imperative that we must disrupt any momentum that the Earth Forces have gained from their victory at JOSH-A."

"Yeah right," snarled a ZnO pilot. "Victory my ass!"

"Those damn Naturals didn't win anything," added a DINN pilot. "All they did was blow up their own base and butchered their own men in the process."

"At any rate we must destroy the remaining mass driver in the hands of the Earth Forces and shut the door to space," said Le Creuset as he brought focus back to the briefing. "Our intelligence has reported that since the main force had been transferred from Alaska to Panama, the Earth Forces most likely have developed and deployed mass production mobile suits of their own."

"You mean we'll finally have something worthwhile to shoot at?" asked a GINN in a sarcastic tone.

"At any rate we should make sure that we stay on our guard and be ready for these new mass production models should they be deployed against us," Le Creuset said as he continued his briefing.

* * *

"I'm telling you Commander, she needs to be thrown in the brig," the pilot of the Duel Gundam, Yzak Joule said to the masked White Coat commander as he was referring to the girl that the White Crucible had captured back in Alaska. "If she's a prisoner then we need to treat her as such."

"And what if she could prove valuable to ZAFT?" Rau asked his subordinate as his answer. "There's more to war then merely shooting guns."

The silver-haired Coordinator glared at his masked commanding officer, but was also confused by the White Crucible's words. For now he would go along with Le Creuset and whatever he had in mind. But at the first sign of trouble, Yzak would deal with it immediately. As for the operation, Yzak had to prepare for it. If the Earth Forces indeed finally had mass production mobile suits, then he would need to be ready for them. Yzak thanked his lucky stars that he had plenty of mobile suit combat experience against the Strike.

* * *

"So Lelouch and the Avalon went ahead of us to Porta Panama to get the layout of the base and mark which targets we hit and areas need to be captured," summarized Kallen. "Knowing Lelouch and Suzaku, they're already causing trouble with Lelouch's Geass."

"It's that powerful?" Murrue asked Kallen as the pilot of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements had warned them about Lelouch's Geass power earlier and once the Avalon went ahead of them to set things up.

"Yes," answered Kallen. "He's used it on a lot of people. Unfortunately, we don't know how many people he used it on just to get followers for the Black Knights."

"Man oh man," replied Mu as he shuddered at the thought of being affected by the power of Geass. "I guess as long as we don't piss Lelouch off, he won't use his Geass power on us.

"At any rate we'll be in position to attack at dawn," Murrue said as she was going over the timetable in her mind. "If Lelouch is right, we should make it to Porta Panama at least an hour… hour and a half ahead of the attacking ZAFT force."

Kallen, Kira and the two ZAFT pilots gave a slight nod of agreement. They were going to make the Earth Forces pay for leaving them to die at JOSH-A. Both Dearka and Nicol were a bit worried that ZAFT would target them. For the two Reds, it was a possibility, but since they too were fighting the Earth Forces, the chance of getting shot in the back was very slim. Kira, Kallen and Mu were a little worried that ZAFT would shoot at them, but Nicol assured them that they'd talk ZAFT out of shooting at the Archangel and the machines under their control.

* * *

At Porta Panama, the group of rebels grunted as they had to wear uniforms of the Earth Forces just to keep from being identified as rebels. Ensign Carry had been summoned by the base commanders and had to explain the rebels being under his command. For the blonde-haired doctor of engineering, it was easy to explain and he stressed that ZAFT was on their way so they had… on the spur of the moment assigned him command of a small squad when they were drunk as hell the night before. Not remembering the night before, the base commanders accepted Jean's explanation and approved his squad. Once the base commanders approved his squad, Jean then headed back to the rebels he gotten as his temporary subordinates.

* * *

"Alright it looks like we've got all operation's tasks at hand," Lelouch said after he had secured the required amount of personnel and equipment needed to carry out his plan.

"_K-1, this is Avalon,_" Cecile said to Lelouch. "_C.C. and I have gone through some of the historical records of this timeline. It looks as if the Earth Forces are under the control of a terrorist group that used to be an environmental group._'

"Let me guess, the Blue Cosmos group that the crew of the Archangel warned us about," replied Suzaku as he and Lelouch had no doubts as to who Cecile and C.C. read about.

"_The same group,"_ replied C.C. as she joined the briefing. "_They've been reportedly responsible for the assassination of a man named George Glenn, many other government officials and various other buildings until now in Cosmic Era 71._"

"And what about this ZAFT group we're helping?" asked Suzaku. "Are they under the control of terrorists or any sort of radical group?"

"_Their current leader, the PLANTS Supreme Chairman, is a man named Patrick Zala,_" answered Lloyd. "_Unfortunately, this man is an extreme radical and I believe that the Guren's pilot would certainly dislike him._"

"Is it a view of racial superiority that this Patrick Zala has?" asked Lelouch.

"_Try a view of racial superiority on a genetic level,_" answered C.C. "_Apparently, people here are divided into two categories, Naturals and Coordinators. Those who were genetically enhanced before they born and those who were not. This Patrick Zala character believes that Coordinators are entirely new species of humans._"

"I see," replied Lelouch. "So we have two entities who have views that are related to the Britannian view of superiority."

"Views that need to be crushed," Suzaku said as the Knight of Zero agreed with his best friend.

"And they'll be crushed… in time," Lelouch replied calmly and coolly. "We will make both the Earth Forces and ZAFT see how foolish and petty their racial views are. We just have to build up a new force if we're going to bring a peace without discrimination and hate."

"So you are thinking about setting up the Black Knights here," summarized Suzaku.

"_K-1 this is Avalon reporting,_" spoke up Cecile. "_We've got the Archangel coming on schedule. They should be within striking range in four hours._"

"Excellent," replied Lelouch. "Anything on the ZAFT forces approaching Porta Panama?"

"_We're estimating that they'll be at least a minimum of an hour behind the Archangel,_" answered Lloyd. "_That's assuming that the surviving ZAFT fleet slows down for a briefing or exchange personnel._"

* * *

Four hundred and fifty miles southwest from Porta Panama, and one hundred twenty five miles south of the Archangel's current position, a green flash of light appeared briefly and then ended. Out of this green flash came the flagship of the Black Knights, the Ikaruga.

"What's our stats?" asked Deputy Commander Kaname Ohgi. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," answered Villeta Nu as she spoke for everyone else.

"And our Britannian guests?" asked Kaguya Sumeragi. "Cornelia, Guilford and the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg?"

"We're fine here too," replied Cornelia.

"Though it is rather quite the surprise that we found ourselves here on the Ikaruga," added Guilford.

"Are you two willing to put past grudges behind you and work with the Ikaruga?" Kaguya asked Cornelia and Guilford. "Meaning that until we know where we are, there is no Britannia and no UFN."

"We understand," answered Cornelia.

"Princess, are you sure about this?" Guilford asked his commanding officer.

"Until we figure out where we are, we have no choice," answered Cornelia. "Besides we at least have a common enemy."

"You mean your younger brother Lelouch?" asked Guilford.

Just a mention of Lelouch's name was enough to make the second princess of Britannia grit her teeth. Lelouch had taken the life of two of her siblings, her half-brother Clovis and her baby sister that she would affectionately dote on, Euphemia li Britannia. But first thing was first, they had to figure out where they were and then get Intel on what they might be up against. If anything, Cornelia was going to make her younger half-brother pay for murdering Euphemia and bring him to justice for all of the crimes he committed as Zero. But then again her other brother, Schneizel, had shot her in the back when she tried to stop him from using F.L.E.J. to rule the world with fear. Strangely enough, she and Guilford found themselves on board the Ikaruga along with two Vincent units. One Vincent had been piloted by a Britannian traitor and was still in its gold and red painting. Cornelia looked to it as one of the Black Knights Knightmare pilots then approached her from behind. This pilot used to belong the Japan Liberation Front and was the leader of an elite corps called the Four Holy Swords.

"I see you have your eye on the Vincent that was acquired by our forces when my comrades and I were freed," Kyoshiro Tohdoh said to Cornelia as he stood next to her.

"So… this is a mass production prototype based off of the Lancelot that Kururugi pilots, correct?" Cornelia asked Tohdoh.

"Yes, it's called the Vincent," answered Tohdoh. "Are you wanting it to be painted in the same colors as your Gloucester?"

"Will there be enough time for the Vincent to be painted in the colors of my Gloucester?" Cornelia asked Tohdoh.

"Hmm… you do raise a valid point," answered Tohdoh. "Still we're going to need all available pilots once we find out where we are and hopefully find Kōzuki in the process."

"Kōzuki? You mean the pilot of that red Knightmare with the claw?" Cornelia asked Tohdoh.

"_All hands, we've spotted an unknown ship on radar!_" announced the bridge crew.

* * *

"Porta Panama coming into visual range, Captain," reported Miriallia. "No response from Panama yet or their defense forces."

"_Shall we greet them with an opening salvo and launch our machines?_" asked Mu as he was sitting in the remaining Skygrasper fighter.

"Aim Gottfrieds at the ships in the bay," barked Murrue Ramius. "Set Helldarts to auto-track because we're going to be dealing with VTOL fighters and of course Spearheads are more than likely to be here too."

"Don't forget that we need to secure at least two… maybe three hangars of the enemy's new mass production mobile suits too," Sai reminded the captain. "As well as securing gathering parts and any defectors we might come across."

"Miriallia, how's that message to ZAFT coming along?" Murrue asked the young crewman.

"It's complete," answered Miriallia. "Just need to send it to them and hopefully they won't shoot us in the back when they get here or try to finish us off after destroying the mass driver."

* * *

"What the hell?! The legged ship is planning to attack Panama?!" asked a dumbfounded Yzak Joule as Le Creuset informed him of the new development. "Why the hell are they attacking Panama? I thought they were with the Earth Forces too."

"_My guess is that they're lashing out in retaliation for being left to die at Alaska,_" explained Le Creuset. "_They've informed us that they and an unknown ship calling itself the Avalon are willing to provide assistance in destroying the mass driver and even securing some of the Earth Forces' new mass production mobile suits in process._"

"Did they by chance mention how we're supposed to know not to fire on the captured mass production mobile suits?" asked Yzak.

"_They mentioned that the captured hangars will have a blue flag flying to indicate that it is under their control,_" answered Le Creuset. "_Plus I believe they mentioned the possibility of capturing small factory manufacturing parts for the mobile suits._"

"Yeah, that's a good plan," replied Yzak. "So where does that leave the legged ship and this Avalon ship at? We're not shooting them in the back, are we?"

"_They're providing us with assistance and I'm not exactly the type of commander to turn down assistance even if it is from Naturals,_" answered Le Creuset. "_Chairman Zala will just have to deal with the fact that we're allowing Naturals to help us out. It might even become something that the political machine back in the homeland can use against the Earth Forces._"

"Yeah, people here on the dirtball hear that their own aided Coordinators in destroying Porta Panama and that'll completely shatter and lay waste to the momentum the Earth Forces gained from Alaska," said Yzak as he figured out what Le Creuset was thinking.

"_Exactly,_" replied Le Creuset. "_With the Naturals' sense of unity against us poisoned, there's bound to be more fighting. But the guns will be pointed against each other rather than against us._"

"But that means that the Earth Forces are bound to be gunning at the neutral nations in order to prevent them from even considering allying with us," Yzak said as he thought about the potential backlash that might ensue after the raid.

"_We'll worry about the backlash once the mass driver is destroyed,_" replied Le Creuset. "_For now let's be ready to hit the combat zone. I'm sure the legged ship and this Avalon are sure to be causing mayhem of some sort as we arrive on the scene._"

* * *

"Well Lelouch, it looks like the battle has started," Suzaku observed as he and Lelouch they watched the Archangel's opening salvos hit their marks. "Shall we get started or we waiting for these ZAFT guys to show up?"

"We're waiting for the Earth Forces' new mobile suits to be deployed before we get started," answered Lelouch.

"Heh, typical strategy of yours, Lelouch," Suzaku replied with a slight chuckle. "Causing confusion and chaos are definitely your forte."

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" snarled a top commander. "Why is the Archangel attacking us?! I thought they were on our side!"

"They're supposed to be dead for their treason against the human race," answered the base commander. "Scramble our fighters and deploy our defense forces. We'll show those traitors that no one will stop the preservation of our blue and pure world."

* * *

"Dearka Elsman, Buster launching now!" Dearka exclaimed as he launched his repaired Buster Gundam.

"Okay, so I need to go and knock out their long range communications so they can't send any calls for help or report that the Archangel's turned against them," Nicol said to himself as the Blitz was set on the left catapult and ready to launch. "Once the communications are out, the Avalon will launch their mobile suits and start tearing up the surface ships until ZAFT comes in and joins the battle."

"_Blitz, you're clear for launch,_" Miriallia said to Nicol, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"R-Roger that," acknowledged Nicol. "Nicol Amalfi, Blitz launching!"

"_Freedom, you're clear to launch!_" exclaimed Miriallia as the recently acquired Freedom Gundam moved to the right catapult and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements move the left catapult.

"Kira Yamato… Freedom! Let's do it!" exclaimed Kira as the Freedom launched from the Archangel.

"Kallen Kōzuki… Guren… S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements… now launching!" Kallen exclaimed as the energy wings activated and she sped out of the catapult and flew into combat.

"Miriallia, designate the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements as a friendly unit," Murrue ordered the CIC operator.

Miriallia did as she was instructed and designated the modified ninth generation Knightmare Frame as a friendly unit after it had launched from the Archangel's catapult.

"_Guren, we need you to hang back here and help the Buster deal with any fighters that break through our defense,_" Murrue said to Kallen. "_Freedom, move to disable and disarm the surface ships. We need to establish air superiority and hold it until ZAFT arrives and joins the battle._"

"_Roger that,_" acknowledged the mobile suit and Skygrasper pilots.

* * *

"Huh? What's going on here?" asked Tarisa. "Did ZAFT get here already? Damn them. And we're not ready to make our escape just yet."

"It's not ZAFT," answered Yui Takamura calmly. "Looks like the Archangel's survived the massacre in Alaska and they're lashing out in retaliation against the Alliance. They managed recover at least one of the stolen Heliopolis Gundams and acquired two more mobile suits."

"Really? Sounds like they might've gotten quite an arsenal," Valerio said with a grin.

Before Yuuya could speak up, Jean Carrey came in and all of the rebels stood up at attention of their temporary commanding officer. None of the rebels even gave a salute to Jean Carrey and that didn't even bother him one bit. Jean then let out a sigh as he then looked to the rebels.

"You know all know what's going on," began Jean. "The Archangel's attacking Panama after they should've been killed in JOSH-A. So the defense forces think they can sink the Archangel themselves."

"What about us?" asked Yuuya as he looked at Jean.

"They told us they won't need us until ZAFT shows up to attack," answered Jean. "But with those unknown mobile suits, I think the defense forces will be overwhelmed. I imagine one of them will really powerful and cut up the defenders to ribbons."

"Damn, that sounds really powerful," Yuuya said in slight amazement.

* * *

"_How the hell is one mobile suit tearing up our forces?!_" a VTOL Fighter pilot asked as his wing mates were being shot down and torn apart.

"_Shit! It just shot down three more fighters!_" screamed a Spearhead pilot as he was losing his cool and out of his mind. "_What kind of monster is that thing?!_"

"Sir, maybe we should deploy the mobile suits," base's top lieutenant suggested to the base commander. "Those unknown mobile suits and the Buster are really causing problems for us."

"_C-Commander! We need backup now!_" a Spearhead pilot pleaded with headquarters frantically. "_That monster is just tearing us apart and… huh? What the hell?_"

"Eh? What is it?" the base commander asked the frantic Spearhead pilot.

"_Th-That monster isn't pursuing us at all,_" reported the Spearhead pilot. "_It seems to be staying around the Archangel and creating a perimeter._"

"That's really odd," the base lieutenant said to his commanding officer as they were baffled by the last report about the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements. "What about the Buster?"

"My guess is that it's staying with the traitorous Archangel," the base commander said with venom in his voice. "They're trying to establish air supremacy over a certain area while the other unknown mobile suit and Skygrasper are engaging our forces."

* * *

"_Archangel, the Buster and I have secured air supremacy over the target area,_" Kallen reported to Captain Ramius.

"_Well… she did most of the securing,_" chimed in Dearka. "_I shot a few fighters here and there, but Kallen did most of the work._"

"Captain, we've got the Avalon now on radar," reported Sai Argyle. "Two machines have been launched from the Avalon. Checking updated library… it's the Shinkirō and Lancelot Frontier."

"Lancelot Frontier?" asked a dumbfounded Arnold.

"It looks like a stripped down version of that Lancelot Albion that was in our hangar when that Lelouch guy came with his escort," explained Sai. "Oh… uh… the Shinkirō is being escorted to area Delta 13 by the Lancelot Frontier."

"_This is Blitz reporting, communications arrays have already been destroyed,_" reported Nicol. "_I guess our friends from the Avalon beat us to the punch. Hopefully we won't have to worry about Earth Alliance command knowing about you're betrayal._"

"Miriallia, inform ZAFT that we've established air supremacy, knocked out long range communications and put a dent in their air forces," Murrue ordered the CIC operator.

* * *

"Commander Le Creuset, we've just received word from the Legged Ship," a ZAFT soldier reported. "They've established air supremacy, knocked out long range communications and dented part of the enemy's air force."

"Hmm… it seems as if they're quick completing their objectives," the ZAFT sub commander said to the White Crucible.

"Indeed," agreed Le Creuset. "The Legged Ship seems adamant about retaliating against the Alliance."

"Are you sure allowing the Legged Ship to aid us is a good idea, Commander?" asked the ZAFT sub commander. "What's to say they won't turn on us after the battle?"

"The captain and crew are focused mostly on three things," answered Le Creuset. "Retaliation for Alaska, aiding us in the destruction of this mass driver and collecting their prizes before they seek safe harbor somewhere."

"Thinking about offering them safe harbor at Carpentaria?" the sub commander asked Le Creuset with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, that's not for me to decide," Le Creuset answered the sub commander. "Launch our mobile suits and let's join the battle already in progress. Our 'friends' have already laid the groundwork to secure our victory."

* * *

"What?! But th-that's not possible!" the captured Flay Allster exclaimed in shock, with pistol in hand as Le Creuset informed her that the Archangel was helping them destroy the Porta Panama mass driver. "They'd never betray the Earth Forces! Never!"

"It seems as if your faith in your comrades is misplaced," Le Creuset said to Flay calmly as he didn't even flinch as he knew that she had a pistol in her hand.

"But why?" asked Flay. "Why would they fight against the Earth Forces?"

"Most likely their superiors gave up on them or simply figured that they had served their purpose," answered Le Creuset. "Or perhaps they had done something that wasn't to the ethos of Blue Cosmos."

Flay's eyes widened when Le Creuset brought up the ethos of Blue Cosmos. The captain nor the crew had even killed the one boy she had tried to turn into a weapon. Even Flay herself had every chance to kill him, but she was so set in getting her vengeance against all Coordinators to even consider killing him. For Flay, she was in quite the predicament. For her, she was with the people that she accused of killing her father, George Allster. Getting her revenge might cost her life if she tried to persist in her foolish pursuit of vengeance. Le Creuset also went into detail about life on the battlefield and how it was cheap and so easily thrown away in an instant. The White Crucible then left Flay with the realization that she wasn't a soldier despite wearing a military uniform.

* * *

"Captain, incoming missiles from ZAFT submarines that have just surfaced," reported Sai. "Mobile suits have also launched from the submarines too. Duel Gundam is in the lead position with DINNs, a CGUE and GINNs on Guuls."

"Are they attacking us yet?" Murrue asked Sai.

"No ma'am, they're passing by us," answered Sai. "Maybe the ZAFT commanders ordered them not to attack us."

"_Attention Legged Ship, we really didn't need your help attacking Panama,_" began Yzak Joule. "_But Commander Le Creuset seems to think you're victims of the Alliance's cruel tactics. Prove to us your effectiveness in combat._"

"Uh…" Murrue began to say.

"_That's Yzak for you, Captain,_" Nicol said to the captain of the Archangel. "_It'll take a while for him to warm up to you._"

"Is it because we're Naturals?" Miriallia asked Nicol.

"_That's part of it,_" Dearka answered for Nicol. "_But he'll get over it. Provided we don't have to fight against ZAFT in the near future._"

"Incoming enemy Spearheads and VTOL fighters," announced Sai.

"_Kōzuki here, I'm engaging the enemy fighters,_" chimed in Kallen as the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements charged forward and began to wipe the floor with said fighters.

"_Whoa!_" exclaimed a DINN pilot.

"_Holy… SHIT!_" added CGUE pilot.

"_Fuck me! That's one powerful little midget mobile suit,_" observed another DINN pilot. "_That thing moves fast like a blur._"

"_Didn't that thing take out two mobile suits and damage Commander Le Creuset's mobile suit back in Alaska?_" asked the CGUE pilot.

"_It doesn't matter, as long as they're wiping the floor with those damn Naturals,_" commented the DINN pilot.

* * *

"_C-Commander! Z-ZAFT is here!_" a Spearhead pilot screamed in terror. "_And that… Th-that m-monster! It's tearing us apart!_"

"_Aww hell!_" shouted a VTOL fighter pilot. "_We need reinforcements! And we need them right fucking __**NOW**__!_"

"Battery 3… come in Battery 3," a communications officer called to a local battery providing defense.

"Damn," snarled another communications officer.

"Eighth Air Defense Group, head south," ordered a third communications officer.

The base commander then let out an exasperated sigh as he then had no choice but to deploy their new mobile suits. The Archangel and ZAFT were pretty much tearing up the defense forces and wouldn't take the allied forces long to defeat them quickly. The base commander then shook his head in disbelief as the call had to be made.

"Deploy the 13th Autonomous Corps," ordered the base commander. "Time to show those Space Monsters and traitors to the human race what we're really made of."

* * *

Up in geosynchronous orbit above Porta Panama a ZAFT fleet of Nazca and Laurasia-class vessels waited the all-clear to drop their payload. The ZAFT fleet was dropping down EMP bombs to destroy the mass driver.

"_The course is clear,_" reported a ZAFT officer as the bay doors opened and began releasing their payload down to the raiding forces, "_release Gungnirs!_"

"_Gungnirs are away,_" reported another ZAFT officer as the payload screamed down to their intended targets.

* * *

"_K-1 this is Avalon, we're detecting multiple objects descending from the sky,_" Cecilé Croomy reported to Lelouch as the ZAFT made were descending down to the ZAFT forces.

"Well Lelouch?" Suzaku asked his best friend.

The young Britannian then gave his best friend and the Knight of Zero a slight nod as the time had now come to begin his operation. Lelouch then opened the COM channel to everyone on the battlefield. Taking one last sigh, the young Britannian emperor knew that the die had been cast and there was no turning back.

"The time has come for the adult world to be devoured by the student world in the ultimate game of chess," Lelouch said in a sinister tone.

* * *

"_I'm counting on you for backup,_" a Strike Dagger pilot to the tank operators. "_Let's wipe out those Space monsters and traitors to the human race._"

"_The time has come for the adult world to be devoured by the student world in the ultimate game of chess,_" was what the Geass-controlled soldiers heard and then came under the control of Lelouch's Geass.

One tank commander, instead of aiming at ZAFT and allied forces, began aiming at a Strike Dagger close by.

"_P-4, P-6, P-9, target enemy machines at 1, 11 and 8 o'clock,_" Lelouch ordered a few tank commanders. "_And fire!_"

The designated tank commanders opened fire on three Strike Daggers in the back as they began to engage the ZAFT forces. For the three Strike Dagger pilots, they were caught by surprise when the tanks opened fire on them. Unfortunately for the three Strike Dagger pilots, they never got the chance to fire back as the rounds from the tank went straight through the back and killed them instantly.

"Huh, what the hell are you doing?!" a Strike Dagger pilot asked the three Geass-controlled tank commanders. "Target the ZAFT forces, not us!"

"_N Group 2, advance on enemy at point India 5, B-4, R-3 target enemy air power over points Delta 3 and Hotel 8,_" Lelouch ordered more of his Geass-controlled soldiers.

* * *

"Commander Le Creuset, we've got reports that several groups of Earth Alliance tanks are firing on enemy mobile suits," a ZAFT CIC officer reported to masked ZAFT commander.

"Anything on being notified about the captured enemy hangars yet?" Le Creuset asked the CIC operator.

"No confirmation yet… wait, I've just got confirmation of a blue flag being raised at Point Delta 2," replied the CIC operator. "Two more enemy hangars have blue raised on their roofs."

"Instruct our forces not to fire on the hangars that are marked with blue flags," Le Creuset instructed the CIC operator. "There's no doubt that legged ship will want to secure at least a few of the captured enemy machines."

"Enemy forces have captured Hangars 3, 5 and 8," an Earth Alliance operator reported to the base commander.

"Factory reporting that the security forces have turned on them," another EA operator reported to the base commander. "Control of the factory has fallen to 30%. They're unable to activate self-destruct."

* * *

"Damn it. Who the hell is commanding this attack?!" demanded the EA base commander.

"Commander, don't you think it's time to activate the Gungnirs?" the ZAFT sub commander asked Le Creuset.

Le Creuset gave the sub commander a slight nod as he added, "Make contact with the Avalon and the legged ship. Make sure they're made aware of…"

"Commander! New unidentified ship has just entered the combat zone!" exclaimed the radar operator.

* * *

"All hands prepare for combat!" rang throughout the Ikaruga, flagship of the Black Knights.

"Have we located my Guren?" Rakshata asked the radar operator.

"Hang on just a minute… got it," reported the radar operator. "It appears to be in combat with unknown aircraft."

"Deputy Commander, we've got the Avalon on radar along with the Lancelot Albion, Shinkirō and Lancelot Frontier," a second radar operator reported to Ohgi.

"_Might I recommend that you get in contact with your Knightmare pilot?_" Cornelia asked Ohgi as she boarded Rollo's former unit. "_It might be possible that she has information on what's going on._"

"Kallen, this the Ikaruga, do copy?" Ohgi asked as he called out to the prototype ninth-generation Knightmare Frame.

"_Ohgi?! Is that really you, Ohgi?_" Kallen asked as she was surprised to hear his voice.

"Oh thank god, we reached you," Ohgi said as he let out a sigh of relief. "What's going on? We see the Avalon, but you're not engaging it in battle. What's the story?"

"You're not under the effects of Geass, are you?" the Britannian Knight of Three asked Kallen.

"_No, I joined forces with a mobile assault ship called the Archangel,_" explained Kallen. "_The Avalon showed up after the Archangel and I escaped with a handful of survivors from a placed called JOSH-A, under the control of the Earth Forces._"

"_Is Lelouch on board the Avalon?_" Cornelia asked Kallen.

"_Negative,_" answered Kallen right before she fired her Radiant Wave Surger at a cluster of Spearheads that tried to swarm her. "_The Shinkirō is deployed out on frontlines against the Earth Forces. The Archangel and Avalon are providing assistance to a military group called ZAFT._"

"My, my. I'm impressed to see Knightmares that are a lot taller than my Guren," Rakshata said as she and the rest of the crew of the Ikaruga were a little impressed at the sight of ZAFT's mobile suits and even the Strike Daggers.

"_We might be outmatched if the Knightmares here are three or four times bigger than our Knightmares,_" commented Gilford as he waited for the order to launch from the Ikaruga.

"It's your call, Lady Kaguya," Ohgi said the current chair of the UFN. "Do we launch our Knightmares and join the battle?"

"_I've made contact with Archangel, Ikaruga,_" Kallen reported to the crew of the Black Knight's flagship. "_They've marked you guys as friendly forces and ZAFT has you as friendly forces as well._"

"_Where do you need us?_" Tohdoh asked Kallen.

"Hold on, Colonel," Ohgi said to Tohdoh. "Lady Kaguya hasn't given us authorization to join the battle."

"Miss Kōzuki, do you believe that helping these Archangel and ZAFT forces is the best course of action?" Kaguya asked the pilot of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements.

"_The Archangel is lashing out in retaliation for being left to die at JOSH-A,_" began Kallen.

"_And what's the reason for this ZAFT force attacking?_" Cornelia asked, unintentionally over an open COM channel.

"_Our reason for attacking is to disrupt the momentum that the Earth Forces gained from their victory at Alaska,_" Commander Rau Le Creuset answered Cornelia. "_We're also looking to shut the door to outer space as well. To the unknown ship, I am ZAFT Commander Rau Le Creuset. To whom am I speaking with?_"

"This is the flagship of the Black Knights, the Ikaruga," answered Ohgi. "I'm Deputy Commander Kaname Ohgi."

"And I am the chairman of the United Federation of Nations, Kaguya Sumeragi," added Kaguya.

"_I'm not aware of this United Federation of Nations,_" Le Creuset said to Kaguya. "_But I think explanations would best be handled once we've destroyed the mass driver._"

* * *

"_On behalf ZAFT and the PLANT nation, we thank you for your assistance in destroying the Porta Panama,_" Le Creuset said to the crews of the Archangel and Ikaruga. "_I wish that we could provide more for you other than simply escorting you to Orb territory._"

"_Oh, this is good enough… Le Creuset,_" Mu La Flaga said cautiously to his nemesis. "_We got what we acquired from the Earth Forces and a little more and you got what you wanted._"

"_And a little more as well,_" added Le Creuset with a slight smile. "_Hopefully we shall meet again. I look forward to facing you again… and hopefully this time as a mobile suit pilot._"

"Huh? Deputy Commander, we've got aircraft coming in," reported one of the three main operators of the Ikaruga, Ichijiku Hinata.

"_You can relax, Ikaruga,_" Sai Argyle said to the crew of the Ikaruga. "_It's just the Orb military. They're coming to escort us into Orb territory._"

"_You might want to prepare to meet with the Chief Representative of Orb,_" Murrue said to Kaname Ohgi. "_At least couple of your commanders, you, Miss Kōzuki and Representative Kaguya._"

"Right, we'll make our preparations," replied Ohgi as the line was cut.

"So… what do we do now Deputy Commander?" Cornelia asked Ohgi. "If we're meeting with the chief representative of the Orb Union, then we should choose who will meet with the leader of Orb."

"Do you know who will go?" Rakshata asked Ohgi. "I would volunteer, but I need to check my Guren and make sure that Lelouch didn't tamper with it."

"Actually, I need you to come, Rakshata," Ohgi said to the Indian scientist. "Along with Kallen, Cornelia, Tohdoh, Representative Kaguya and the Knight of Three will be present when we meet with the Chief Representative of Orb.

Ohgi then looked to the Chinese General Commander and said, "I'm leaving you and Guilford in charge of the Ikaruga. I expect you both to be professional."

"And remember what Lady Kaguya said, Guilford," Cornelia said to her knight. "There is no Britannia or UFN until we have a clear picture of what's going on. Do I make myself clear, Guilford?"

"Yes, of course Princess," answered Guilford.

* * *

"As surprising as your story sounds, I believe it," the chief representative of the Orb Union, Uzumi Nara Athha said to the delegation from the Ikaruga. "I'm sure that you've found it hard to work alongside each other even though you're on opposite sides."

"It is, but we're making an effort to make it work," replied Cornelia.

"If you wouldn't mind Lord Uzumi, I'd like to take a look at your mobile suits, as you call your machines," Rakshata requested of the Orb chief representative. "I'll send over a few of our Knightmares as a gesture of good faith."

"I think that can be arranged," said Uzumi as he gave a slight nod. "I'm sure that the chief engineer would be interested in the machines you have as well as your flagship."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Rakshata. "Besides, Kallen seems interested in piloting a mobile suit, based on the way she said it. Plus I wouldn't mind working on a mobile suit using the technology we've got along with the MVS technology we acquired when we recaptured my Guren from the Britannians."

"Hmm… it seems that this technology might be the thing that puts us ahead of the Earth Forces," Erika Simmons said as she looked at the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements, Vincent, Zangetsu and Tristan Divider. "The Guren's technology will be a little difficult to replicate. The MVS and energy wings shouldn't be a problem. But the Radiant Wave Surger might prove to be a slight problem."

"Not to mention we'll need time to produce the weapons for the custom suits," added Erika's assistant. "The Earth Forces are bound to start making their move and put pressure on the neutral nations to join them."

"I don't think we need to worry about time," Rakshata said with a smirk. "Knowing our foe Lelouch, he's bound to cause trouble for the Earth Forces. Even though he betrayed the Black Knights, he is quite the mastermind in causing chaos. And that chaos… will buy Morgenroete the time it needs to further increase its strength when the Earth Forces come."

* * *

"P-7 block the stairwell," Lelouch ordered the group of resistance fighters he came in contact with in Rio de Janerio. "N Group 3 continue your advance to Choke Point Delta 5. R-6 aim 40 degrees to the left."

The Britannian command ship Avalon was hovering over the combat zone as numerous explosions blossomed across one of the most famous cities on the South American continent. A rebel group fighting had been contacted by the young Britannian emperor and was given proper equipment, even some of the new mass produced Strike Daggers the Earth Forces had begun to mass produce.

"_What the hell is going on here?_" an Earth Alliance officer demanded over the radio that the crew of the Avalon heard. "_We're dealing with pathetic rebels… PATHETIC REBELS DAMN IT!_"

"So this is the scope of our Emperor's tactics," summarized Lloyd. "He's quite skilled and certainly uses a lot of references to chess."

"_That's Lelouch for you,_" Suzaku said to Lloyd and Cecile from the cockpit of his Knightmare, the Lancelot Albion. "_Not to mention that the conditions are in his favor. That or he sets the conditions up to his favor._"

"_We can't hold this line any longer! We need to retreat, right the fuck now!_" screamed another Earth Alliance officer.

"_Shit… we're gonna be in deep hell for this,_" snarled the commander of the Rio garrison in charge of forcing the citizens of Rio de Janeiro to obey the Earth Alliance.

* * *

"This is humiliating! Our success at JOSH-A has become completely worthless now that we've lost Panama, no thanks to the traitors of the Archangel and those two unknown ships," a government official said to his companions. "And now ZAFT is broadcasting throughout the Earthsphere that Naturals aren't as united in the fight against them. They've even gone so far as to call for revolution against the Earth Forces."

"We're accelerating our plans to recapture the Victoria Mass Driver," reported a second government big shot.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," said a third big wig. "We've got reports of rebellions in the United States of South America. One of the two unknown ships that aided in Porta Panama's destruction was last spotted in Rio de Janeiro. We really need to focus on destroying that ship and putting down the rebellion before it spreads to the other cities in the USSA."

"And we sure as hell can forget getting any assistance from Orb," growled a fourth government official. "Uzumi Nara Athha won't see things our way."

* * *

"Huh? What the hell are you doing here?" Yzak asked Flay as he looked to young woman a week and a half after Porta Panama's destruction. "Get your damn ass down to the hangar so we can continue your mobile suit pilot training. Otherwise… I'll drag you by your hair myself."

"Go ahead," a depressed Flay Allster said to Yzak softly with her eyes glazed over. "Why not just kill me? I've got too many sins and I can't exactly live with them on my conscious… constantly and continuously nagging at me."

"What the?" asked a dumbstruck Yzak as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Everyone's got sins and still they go on living."

"That might be the case, but the sins I've got… I can't bear to live with them on my conscious," Flay said as her eyes were still glazed over. "I just want to die. At least I can go to my daddy… before I possibly go to hell."

Yzak was starting to get upset with the redhead but instead of getting upset, he entered her room and sat down next to her. Letting out a sigh Yzak then said, "So tell me then… what the hell are these so-called 'terrible sins' that you're wanting to be killed for?"

Flay went into detail about what she had done. She started first with her hatred for Coordinators; because after all, her father was a top official with Blue Cosmos and even he had been spouting hateful things about Coordinators. The next thing she went to detail about was her meeting with Lacus, pop star of the PLANTs. Flay laid out how Lacus tried to befriend her and how she was bitter and hateful to the pink-haired girl. Yzak didn't seem to be phased by what Flay had said at first, but what came next would start to create doubts for him.

"She was a nice person, trying to be my friend," said Flay as she continued her dangerous confession, "but I only responded to her act of kindness with bitterness and hatred. I was surprised that she was still forgiving even after I tried to use her as a hostage so I could get the fighting to stop and I could be with my daddy. My attitude towards Coordinators got worse and I spiraled out of control to the point when I sank to the bottom and deceitfully became a whore, using my body and bewitching charm on the Strike's pilot to get him to exterminate every last Coordinator. He was a Coordinator too and I used him… used as my own personal weapon for slaughter."

Yzak then widened his eyes when Flay mentioned that the Strike's pilot was a Coordinator like him. Wanting answers, the silver-haired red coat grabbed Flay by her shirt collar wanting answers.

"Why the hell were we fighting a Coordinator?!" demanded Yzak. "Did that bastard join the Earth Forces?! Damn traitor…"

"Kira… Kira was forced to pilot the Strike when you attacked Heliopolis," answered Flay as she didn't even look at Yzak, still wanting death. "He had friends who were on the Archangel and felt that he had obligation to protect them, plus the other refugees that he picked up from a life pod that I was in. He and his friends were citizens of Orb and of Heliopolis too."

"Wait, hold on a damn second… you're telling me that we were attacking the legged ship and it had… refugees?" Yzak asked as he was trying to put two and two together before widening his own eyes in shock as he looked back to the Battle of Orbit when the Strike's pilot tried to stop him from shooting down a shuttle that was trying to get away from the battle. "Oh god… what the hell have **I **done?"

* * *

"Really? The young lady said all of that?" Le Creuset asked Yzak as the silver-haired Redcoat spoke the White Crucible.

"Yeah," Yzak answered as he didn't even look to his commanding officer. "To best honest, I'm wondering if I should be training her to become a mobile suit pilot. She said all of that crap and she expected me to put her out of her misery. I mean what the hell am I supposed to do? Grant her request and just kill her? I'm not the fuckin' Grim Reaper here, dammit!"

"Maybe you should calm down first… sir," the sub captain suggested to Yzak.

"If you'd like, I could take and train her myself," Le Creuset offered Yzak.

The silver-haired Redcoat shot his commanding officer a nasty glare as he snarled, "Like hell you are training her! I'll do it myself!"

* * *

"So, now we're with the Archangel I take it," Tarisa summarized to Yui Takamura. "It's not what I had in mind, but as long as we're still fighting the Earth Forces, I'm in."

"Even Jean Carrey is joining up too," added Yuuya Bridges. "I'm surprised that he defected from the Earth Forces."

"Given that the Earth Forces now have mobile suits that Naturals can pilot, I would assume that they'd drive him out of the military," Yui said to the group. "I think Orb is a good place for him. They'll just need to upgrade his suit and ours so they won't suffer from being affected by the Gungnirs that ZAFT used at Panama."

"What you guys make of that Black Knights group?" asked Cryska.

"I heard they came from another universe," answered Valerio. "And frankly, after seeing that Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements pretty much wipe the floor with the air defenses at Panama… hoo boy. I'd hate to be that pilot's enemy."

"Damn straight," agreed Yuuya.

* * *

"You both want to join Orb's military?" Cagalli asked both Kallen and Cornelia after they had approached her and her father joining Orb's military.

"Yes," answered Kallen. "I feel that fighting for Orb would be much better for me. Especially if we're not going to be able to return to our own world. Plus there's still the possibility that Lelouch will try to take over Orb as well."

"And what's your reason for wanting to join Orb?" Cagalli asked Cornelia.

"I've committed a lot of grievous crimes as the Second Princess of Britannia," began Cornelia. "At the time, I believed that discrimination of degraded people was the right thing to do."

"So you think that by joining Orb, you'll obtain what? Some form of forgiveness?" Uzumi asked Cornelia as he was curious as to Cornelia's request to join Orb.

"Atonement, Lord Uzumi," Cornelia answered the chief representative of Orb. "I want to be able to atone for all that I've done as the Second Princess of the Britannian Empire."

"Admitting your faults is most certainly the first step in gaining forgiveness **and** even atonement too," Uzumi said to Cornelia before to both her and Kallen. "I have gone over your service records that were on the Ikaruga and they're quite astounding. With your stellar records within your respective military organizations, I would like to extend a hardy 'Welcome to the Orb military.'"

"I'm sure that my knight, Guilford, will want to join Orb because I've joined Orb," Cornelia said with a smirk.

"I will extend the same courtesy to your knight, Miss Cornelia," said Uzumi as he gave Cornelia a slight nod before looking to Kallen. "Miss Kōzuki, I have a request make, if you wouldn't mind."

"A request?" asked Kallen as she was interested. "What for?"

"You see, my daughter can be stubborn and thick headed," began Uzumi as he glanced at Cagalli, "and I noticed that you were the elite guard of your former leader, Zero, in the Black Knights. I would like to request that you become the head of an elite guard tasked with protecting Cagalli."

"What? But Father," protested Cagalli, "I don't think that I need a guard. I can handle myself."

"Sure, I'll do it," Kallen said to Uzumi. "Do I get to handpick who becomes part of the elite guard protecting Lady Cagalli?"

Uzumi gave Kallen a slight nod 'yes' answering her question. Acknowledging Uzumi's answer, Kallen bowed to the chief representative and then took her leave heading back to the Ikaruga to gather her things as she was a member of Orb's military and now the head of Cagalli's elite guard. As for Cornelia, Uzumi gave the former Second Princess a slight nod to head request to join Orb's military. Her knight, Guilford, came in asking to join Orb's military as well, which Uzumi complied with his and the request Tohdoh made on behalf of the Black Knights.

"I have a personal request to make for myself and Guilford," Cornelia said to Uzumi. "I would like to reestablish my personal force, the Glouster Knights and take at least a couple weeks to travel the Earthsphere, gathering recruits."

"I don't see why that can't be accommodated," said Uzumi. "But there's no doubt that the Atlantic Federation won't delay the possibility they'll come and attack Orb."

"Knowing my half-brother, Lelouch, he's causing mayhem and tying down as much of the Atlantic Federation's military strength as he can," Cornelia said with a smirk. "I still hold him responsible for Euphie's death, but I'm very confident in his prowess, even when he was Zero."

* * *

And cut! Sorry for taking so long in finishing this chapter. So now the Black Knights have been absorbed into Orb's military and Lelouch is on the rampage. Please read and review this chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter and what improvements can be made. Thanks everyone! **^_^** Ja ne!


End file.
